New Life
by mclovindramione
Summary: Katara has been sent to become Zuko's wife, now that he is the fire lord. Rating is for later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the last air bender… it would be nice though ha-ha.

Ohhkay.. So here's how I picture it. Zuko tried to hunt the avatar but failed. Katara is a southern water tribe princess that had gone with the avatar and had fought along against Zuko. But now Zuko has returned home giving up on the avatar, and his father died and he is the fire lord now who has to have an arranged marriage at the age of 18 with a princess. That's when the southern water tribe sends Katara to him as a peace treaty and a bride of the age of 16…

At the Water Nation

"No!" Katara scream echoed off the walls.

"Yes! You have to marry the new come Fire Lord." Her father shouted back at her.

"I won't do it." Katara crossed her arm's angrily.

"You have no choice. You are at the marrying age, and they accepted our offer in order to cause peace." Katara's father lowered his gaze at her. "I know you don't want to, but imagine the honor it will bring you."

"I don't want the honor." Katara turned away.

"Well, like I said before you have no choice. I know this is hard, but you have to do it to save all of us." Katara felt her fathers hand on her shoulder.

"When is it?"

"In a week."

Katara's eyes shot wide open. "A week!"

"I know. They just want it done as soon as possible. We will leave on a ship in four days and when we arrive there we will have dinner with the family, and then prepare for the wedding the next day."

"Will I live there?" Katara's voice was felt up with sadness.

Her father nodded hugging her.

At the Fire Nation

"You know you could act a little more excited about this." Uncle told Zuko while sipping on a hot cup of tea.

Zuko sighed. "I could, but I'm not."

"What's bothering you? You're about to be married to a gorgeous young lady and make peace between the nations." Uncle heated his tea up a bit more.

"Well.. I'm a bit nervous." Zuko stared up at a corner.

Uncle chucked. "That's perfectly normal Zuko."

"No.. I mean, the last time I saw her I betrayed her." Zuko flashed back to the memory of Katara about to heal his scar. She had started to trust him and he crushed that trust. Shortly after cave incident he was welcomed back to the fire nation. He was out of exile.

"Everybody makes mistakes." Uncle took a sip of his tea, "It just takes a man to own up and correct his mistakes."

"Yeah… but I don't want this marriage. You're just forcing two people who can't stand each other together." Flames appeared in Zuko's hand and he through one at the air. "It's just not fair."

"Now now, calm down." Uncle reached for a flower, "Take the national fire Lilly, it starts off as something terrible and withered, but eventually with time, blossoms into something beautiful and full of life."

Zuko grabbed the flower and lit it on fire. "Yeah, whatever." He mumbled.

On The Ship Carrying The Awaiting Bride.

Katara stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had her hair pinned up in a high bun with a cascade of curls that draped from it. Her dress was simple yet beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress that the straps hung on her arms. It came to a low V cut. Her blue necklace was around her neck as usual.

In a matter of moments she would meet with Zuko and his family. Her stomach churned thinking about it. Would Zuko treat her kindly? Or would he stab her in the back like he did before.

A knock sounded on the door. Katara swiftly stood up, adjusting her dress and checking in the mirror one last time.

Her brother Sokka came in, "Wow! Katara you look beautiful."

Katara blushed looking down at the ground. "Thank you. You look handsome too."

"Well, you know me. The handsome, strong, warrior I am." Sokka smiled at him self.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Is it time?" She asked.

"Yeah. If you ask me.. I'm ready for this dinner. I'm starved." Sokka rubbed his stomach.

"Tell me something new!" Katara laughed.

Sokka took his sister's arm and escorted her to the deck of the ship. They were know docked on the land. They walked to meet an elderly guy.

He bowed. "My name is Iroh, but Katara you can soon call me Uncle." He smiled at her.

Katara bowed towards him also. "Pleased to meet you."

Iroh took Katara's arm, "I will be leading you to Zuko, and your brother and father will be later lead to meet up with the family at dinner."

Katara looked back at her brother and forced a smile on her face. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

"You look beautiful Princess Katara. Zuko will die when he lays his eyes on you." Iroh smiled warmly at her.

_I wish._ Katara thought in her mind. It almost made her giggle thinking about the thought of Zuko just falling over when he saw her.

"Thank you." Katara smiled.

Iroh lead her into a huge room. It was draped with red and gold material on the walls. Katara placed her eyes on a guy dressed in traditional fire nation clothes. He turned and looked Katara up and down.

Bowing Zuko began, "It's a pleasure to see you again Katara."

Katara looked at Zuko. He had kept his shaggy hair like he had last time she saw him. She was sort of glad about that. It did look pleasing on him.

Katara bowed too. "Yeah tell me-- I mean pleasures mine."

"Well, it sure is nice to see you two getting along." Iroh stated smiling. "I'm going to go check on the other guest, and let you guys catch up."

Once Iroh walked away the room was silent.

"Soo…" Zuko said trying to fill up the silence.

"So don't talk to me." Katara snapped at him.

"Why are you angry?" Zuko asked hastily.

"Oh. Would you like me to refresh your memory or did you forget?" Katara crossed her arms shifting her weight to one leg.

Zuko looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. You have to understand the situation I was in."

"No. I perfectly understand." Katara glared at him, "You just wanted to help yourself. I get it."

Zuko put his hand on Katara's arm, "No, it wasn't like that."

"How about you save it. Because I don't care anymore." Katara stared at him.

Zuko took another step towards her. "I told you, I'm sorry."

At that moment Uncle walked in, taking in the sight smiling. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we are ready for dinner."

Zuko nodded.

"Thank you." Katara smiled at Uncle.

Zuko took Katara's arm and lead her to the dinning area. A small growl came from her being annoyed.

**Please Review the story for me… : I'm new at this whole thing haha. Thanks. Second Chapter coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko pulled out Katara's chair as she took her seat next to him. Everybody stood until they sat down. Once people started to eat the mood lightened a bit.

Katara felt the eyes of fire nation people sizing her up. She took her fork fiddling with the food not hungry.

"What's the matter? Is it not what you're use to?" Uncle had leaned in whispering to Katara.

"Oh! No. The foods fine." Katara forced a smile.

"I wasn't asking about that." Uncle chuckled.

Katara looked around at the fine dressed people talking about politics and riches.

She slowly shook her head. "It's just a tad different."

"You'll get use to it in no time." Uncle smiled at her. "Try the tea, it's very delicious."

Katara took a small sip noticing it was very hot. She continued to look around at the people. Sokka had instantly taken a liking to the place once they gave him food. What was he on? His fifth helping?

Katara slightly chuckled.

"So.. Princess Katara. What's it like at the South Pole?" Azula asked sending a smile towards Katara, making her shiver.

Some eyes shifted to Katara waiting for her answer. "Well, it's quite different from here. It's extremely cold."

Azula simply nodded at Katara as if waiting for her to go on.

"It's also, very um, peaceful." Katara stated looking down at her plate.

"How lovely." Azula replied.

Katara let out a sigh.

"Zuzu, so when do you plan to have children?" Azula asked Zuko.

Katara's head snapped instantly up, looking at Zuko for his answer. Children? That wasn't part of the arranged marriage was it? She felt her stomach churn with nerves.

Zuko had practically choked on his drink when he heard this. "Well, um, when the timing is right I suppose."

Katara noticed that Sokka was staring at Zuko with angry eyes. He didn't like that answer.

"I think the timing is perfect now."

Katara took a sudden intake of air.

"I think I'm to busy with just becoming the Fire Lord. I need to get this all sorted out, before I plan to bring children into this world."

"Your choice." Azula stated dryly.

Katara breathed. No. It's our choice. Not just his. She hoped he wouldn't be planning for children anytime soon because he wasn't going to get them.

Everybody stood to head towards the dance floor. Sokka instantly took Suki to show her his "moves." Katara's father lead her out there in the middle of the floor.

At a table Uncle leaned over towards Zuko. "Does she not look stunning out there?"

Zuko's gaze went towards Katara, "Whatever you say."

Uncle elbowed him, "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"I don't dance." Zuko replied dryly.

"You're loss. I'm sure plenty of guys would love to be married to her."

Zuko studied Katara. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short either. Her hair was a dark brown that went well with her tan skin. Her crystal clear blue eyes stood out dramatically. She was curvy in all the good places. She was certainly different from the fire nation ladies.

Katara's eyes caught Zuko staring at her. Anger flushed into her. Zuko noticed that and looked away.

"Katara.." Her father said soothing, noticing what just happened., "You can't hate him forever."

Katara looked down, "Maybe not, but I could try."

Her father chuckled. "Stubborn aren't we?"

"No…" Katara mumbled.

"Are you afraid that it could actually turn out good?"

She thought about that for a moment. "No, I'm afraid that he will stab me in the back again."

"You know, people make mistakes."

Katara just nodded, looking at a corner.

"May I cut in?" A voice sounded.

Katara turned to see Zuko, her blood instantly boiled.

"Of course my Lord."

Zuko took Katara in his hands and lead her into swirling movements on the dance floor.

"You know it's rude to interrupt someone while dancing." Katara glared at him.

"You know it's rude to talk to somebody that harsh." Zuko smirked.

"Well, the person must be rude if people talk to him harshly." Katara raised an eyebrow.

"It takes one to know one." Zuko replied.

Katara laughed without humor. "Is that the best you can come up with? The Fire Lord coming up with that."

"What kind of guy would I be if I talked badly around a lady?" Zuko lowered his gaze to Katara.

"The one who goes and stabs her in the back." Katara's words cut deep into Zuko.

Sorrow poured into his eyes, "Katara.. Like I said before I'm sor-"

Katara ended his sentence, "Save your apology for somebody who cares."

"You have to understand."

"No, I don't. I'm only going through with this marriage for my nation. Nothing else."

Zuko just nodded his head.

"You look _nice _tonight."

Katara glared at Zuko, shocked that he even seemed to care.

"Thank you." She said looking away.

Later that night Katara was lead to her room for the night.

A servant opened the door, "It's only temporary, so I hope you don't mind the size."

Katara gasped as she entered the red and gold room. Candles were lit everywhere, making the room look heavenly.

"It's fine for me." Katara said in awe.

"Would you like me to draw your bath?" The young servant girl asked.

"Sure. That would be nice." Katara walked around touching the surface of everything.

The servant called Katara to the bathing room for her bath. The girl washed Katara's hair.

"Tomorrow will be the best day of your life. Marrying the Fire Lord is many girls dream And he is so handsome."

"I'll just be ready to get the day over with." Katara hugged her stomach.

"You will enjoy being with Lord Zuko." The girl smiled.

"I hope."

Katara had thought about when Zuko had complimented her. Why did it bother her? Was it so annoying that he in fact did notice she looked nice?

"What did you mean by that this room is temporary?" Katara asked getting her mind off of Zuko.

The girl giggled. "Well, you will be sharing a room with Lord Zuko of course."

The blood drained from Katara's face. Sharing a room? With Zuko? No, that wont work out. It can't.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked. "It's perfectly normal to be nervous."

Katara just nodded. Nervous wasn't the word. It was more like scared. Willing to do anything else than have to share a room with _him_.

"Married." Katara said aloud.

"Yep. By tomorrow afternoon you will be." The girl couldn't hide her excitement, while Katara tried to hide her anger for the whole thing.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!… That means the wedding is the next one!! Yyayy! I'll get it up here as soon as possible… please review what you think so far.. If you have any ideas feel free to share.. It helps a lot! **


	3. Chapter 3

Katara squeezed her eyes shut when a sudden ray of light hit them. She snuggled deeply under the covers.

"Wake up Princess Katara." A maid said overly happy, "Today is the big day! We have a lot to do."

"Can't I just stay in bed a bit longer?" Katara mumbled.

"Oh, no. We have to start getting you ready!"

Katara climbed out of bed noticing two other ladies in the room.

The maid noticed her eyeing them. "Oh! They will help you prepare."

Katara nodded, wishing the day would get over as soon as possible.

"Ready to bathe?" The maid sent the other ladies to start the water.

"Sure." It wasn't like Katara could just say no I don't want to be all nice for Zuko.

The maid lead Katara to the tub, and she began stripping her clothes to climb into the water. Katara watched as the maid brought out all these perfumes, oils, and other things she hadn't a clue what they were.

Once, Katara was clean she was lead to another room with a large mirror and all sorts of clothes. The maids went to work on pinning Katara's hair up and fixing jewels into it.

After a couple of hours of getting all dressed up, Katara looked in the mirror with a gasp. The wedding dress looked beautiful on her. It started off blue fading into a beautiful red at the bottom. The dress fitted her extremely well emphasizing her curves. She twirled liking that it had no straps.

"Lady Katara, you look absolutely beautiful!" The maid smiled looking Katara up and down.

"Thank you, I love the dress." Katara couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful dress.

"Lord Zuko will love it!"

Once those words were said the nerves sunk into Katara. She was getting ready to marry Zuko the Fire Lord. Will she be a good wife? Katara could feel the pressure already. Everybody expecting her to be great.

"Is it easy to be a wife?" Katara asked looking down at the floor.

"Lady Katara, you have no need to worry!" The maid placed her hand on Katara, "Lord Zuko will take care of you."

Katara nodded. That wasn't exactly the answer she wanted. She didn't want Zuko involved in any of it.

A knock on the door made her jump. Katara swung around immediately.

"It's time." An elderly women said with excited eyes.

As Katara walked out and the guest stood. She looked at how beautiful the place was. Red and blue material hanging everywhere. She could almost feel tears well up in her eyes.

Zuko looked down at Katara while she walked down the aisle, seeing how beautiful she looked. He watched her intently, noticing every small movement she made.

Katara blushed as she finally stood in front of Zuko holding his hands. She felt her heart beat faster and faster when she realized the ceremony was almost over. The thing that she had her mind on the most was about to happen.

As Zuko leaned in, Katara closed her eyes leaning up. Their lips touched, moving together tenderly for a small moment. She opened her eyes when she heard the crowd cheer. They where really husband and wife.

After all the congratulations and the dinner, Katara walked to her new room with Zuko, once the door opened torches lit up with the help of Zuko. Katara instantly blushed at the sight of the rather large bed sitting in the middle of the room.

"So.. Um.." Katara said awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Well, I'm gonna get dressed for bed." Zuko said walking over to his dresser.

"Oh, yeah. Me too." Katara walked over grabbing her clothes from her night dresser also. She looked over noticing Zuko taking off his shirt. She couldn't help but stare. He had a perfect muscular chest, with arms that flexed every time he grabbed something.

"It's all yours." Zuko chuckled looking down at his body.

"Ha Ha." Katara rolled her eyes. "That's one gift I can do without."

"You'll change your mind." Zuko raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't change my mind once it's set on something." Katara smirked at him, "So try not to get your hopes up."

"Your loss." Zuko began to drop his pants.

"Ah! What are you doing!?" Katara instantly swirled around, making her back face him.

"Changing."

"Well, don't expect me to dress here." Katara walked towards the bathing room, shutting the door behind her. After brushing out her hair and dressing she opened the door to find the room lit dimly.

Zuko was already under the covers with his eyes closed. Katara walked over to her side of the bed climbing into the silk sheets. Katara looked over and noticed Zuko's back was turned towards her. She grabbed an extra pillow and placed it behind Zuko, just to add to them being separated a little more.

Once she got settled she became aware that the lights dimmed completely. Did Zuko do that? Why should he care if I come into a room filled with darkness? Katara let her mind swim with questions until she fell asleep.

Katara felt extremely warm and comfortable. She smiled snuggling under the covers a bit more. Her eyes flickered open to a shocking site. Zuko.

Katara looked at him. He was laying flat on his back, and she was curled up under his arm resting her head on his chest.

"What are you doing!? Get off of me!" Katara yelled pushing Zuko.

Zuko's eyes fluttered open. "Wait.. What?"

"Get off of me!" Katara grabbed his arm from around her.

Zuko chuckled, scooting away from Katara, "Technically you are on me."

"You keep your hands to yourself!" Katara glared at him, climbing out of bed.

"What did I do wrong?" Zuko rolled over under the covers. "As I remember in the middle of the night you said something about being cold and snuggled up to me."

Katara frowned at Zuko's grin. "Well you should have gotten another blanket for me."

"So this is my fault?" Zuko laughed.

"In everyway it is." Katara glared.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at the site. Katara standing in the middle of the room arms crossed and hair a mess. Because she snuggled up to him. Women need to get the emotions in order Zuko thought.

"Well, I have to go to a meeting her soon. Is that fine with you?" Zuko asked smirking.

"Leave." Katara made gesture towards the door. "I'll be glad to escort you out."

"Oh, that's because you just want to be on my arm." Zuko said seductively, stretching out on the bed.

"You wish." Katara walked towards the bathing room shutting the door to prepare for the day.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I have plenty more Zatara moments coming up!! Feel free to give me any ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several days since they were married and Katara woke everyday snuggled up against Zuko. Today instead of pushing him practically out of the bed, she laid there listening to his breathing.

After so long she finally climbed out getting ready for the day. When she came out of the bathing room Zuko was up and walking around.

"Good morning." Katara said, actually feeling somewhat nice towards him today.

Zuko smiled. "Good morning to you to."

Katara nodded.

"You know.. I was sorta shocked by not being kicked out of the bed today." Zuko laughed looking at Katara.

Katara could feel her cheeks redden, "Well, I was very tired."

"Oh, is that your reason?" Zuko smirked.

"It is. So you will have to deal with it."

Zuko chuckled, "I'll try."

Katara adjusted herself sitting on the bed, "Do you have a lot of plans today?"

"Well, I plan to train most of the day." Zuko replied pulling his robe on.

"That's nice. Do you care if I come by and watch?" Katara fiddled with a piece of her hair.

Zuko walked over and slightly touched Katara's cheek with the back of his fingers, "You're always welcomed to come by. But I have to get going."

Katara watched Zuko leave, she could feel her cheek tingle from where Zuko had touched it.

Later that day Katara walked around the palace. She had finally memorized her way around it. She stopped when her eyes saw Zuko facing against a guard.

Katara walked into the room seeing Uncle sitting down drinking a cup of tea. She took a seat next to him.

"Ah! Katara, did you come to watch Zuko? Or just have some of my amazing tea?" Uncle chuckled.

"Can't I do both?" Katara smiled at him.

Uncle had started pouring a cup of tea for her, "Of course."

"I was thinking about inviting my friends over sometime soon." Katara stated.

Uncle nodded, "That would be nice. We need some new faces around this place anyways."

Katara smiled, "Okay. I was just checking to see if it would be alright."

"You know you don't have to ask. This is your home too."

"Yeah." Katara looked down, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, if it makes you happy to ask. You can go ahead and ask away." Uncle chuckled.

"Does Zuko train a lot?" Katara asked changing the subject.

"Quite often. He never seems to lose either."

Katara's eyes focused on Zuko. He pinned his opponent to the ground, winning the fight. He stood up and walked over to Katara and Uncle.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zuko laughed.

"Yes, Uncle and I were just talking about how you never lose." Katara smiled.

"I can't help that I'm good." Zuko said looking back at his opponent getting off the ground.

"I think you're just full of yourself. I bet I could even beat you." Katara joked.

This caught Zuko's attention, "I bet you couldn't."

"Oh really? Well, you're on then." Katara stood up sitting down her tea.

"Fine." Zuko smiled.

"Wait.. You guys this probably is a good idea." Uncle said looking back and forth between the two confident people.

"No. It's a perfectly good idea." Katara glared at Zuko.

"Well, Ladies first." Zuko bowed motioning towards the fighting area.

Katara walked in front of him taking her place. "No bending."

"It's all up to you _darling_." Zuko smirked.

"Good."

Once the bell was rang they dancing around each other hitting and dodging. Katara could feel the adrenaline running through her veins. Zuko had lunged out towards Katara, but she twirled onto the ground bringing out her leg knocking Zuko to the ground. In an instant he swung his leg out bringing Katara to the ground also. The guards cheered as they watched the couple go back and forth trying to pin each other.

Zuko had finally managed to climb on top of Katara. He took her hands and brought them above her head holding them in place. Katara looked up at Zuko, staring into his golden eyes. She could feel her heart beat a little fast as Zuko's did too.

She panted trying to catch her breath as Zuko leaned down to her ear, brushing his lips against it. "I win."

Zuko stood helping Katara up. She awkwardly smiled at him, "Thanks." She looked out at the door, "Well, I'm going to go write my family for their invitation over."

Zuko grinned, "Okay, I'll talk to you later." He watched her walk out of the room. She put up a fight.

Zuko walked over to his Uncle who was smiling. "Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"It was very different from going against the guards." Zuko laughed.

"When do you want have the meeting about the Earth Kingdom food shortage?" Uncle asked.

Zuko took a seat next to him, "Tomorrow morning. Just come wake me."

Uncle raised an eyebrow. "You won't be spending your time with Katara?"

Zuko widened his eyes realizing the meaning of the question. "We aren't like that. Our relationship hasn't reached the level of that yet."

Uncle nodded slowly. "Well, speaking of relationship.. How have things been going for you two?"

Zuko thought about the question, "Good. I guess.. I'd say we become a bit closer everyday.. More understanding of each other."

"I think Katara having her family come visit will be good for her." Uncle took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah.. I'd think so."

"You know.. Maybe if you got closer to her family it could bring you closer to her." Uncle looked at Zuko.

Zuko sat there thinking, "It could help."

"Getting close to a girls family always help. Cause if they approve of you, she will eventually." Uncle lowered his gaze towards Zuko.

"I know. I know." Zuko sighed. "Sometimes it might also just take time."

"But who knows how long that _time_ will take."

**Ohhkay.. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.. I was going to put some more into but I wanted it for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Katara woke up first again. She looked up at Zuko while laying in his warm arms. Her eyes focused on his lips, she remembered when they had fought against each other and he leaned down to her ear, even the slightest touch of his lips had sent tingles and thrills all down her body.

Was she starting to like him? Why was it that he sent tingles all over her anytime she felt his touch? Why did her heart always beat faster when he came around or spoke to her?

Katara shifted a little in Zuko's arms stirring him.

"Mmm." Zuko tightened his arm around Katara bringing her closer.

"Morning." Katara said quietly.

"Morning to you too." Zuko said keeping his eyes shut. "Did you sle-"

Katara interrupted Zuko, by letting her emotions get the best of her. She reached up forcefully kissing Zuko.

Zuko's eyes shot wide open., he wasn't expecting that. He sat up looking at Katara, who had already began to panic about what she had done.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Zuko. " Katara blushed, getting ready to climb out of bed.

Zuko grabbed her arm, so she couldn't get up. "Don't be."

With that his lips were on hers. He kissed her deeply, moving closer to her. Katara responded to the kiss moving her lips with his in the slightest movements. She reached her hands up moving them throughout his hair, pulling him closer.

Zuko gently rolled over pushing Katara down into the sheets. He kissed her running his tongue across her lips. Katara ran her hands over Zuko's chest and back, feeling every muscle of his body. She started to feel the sudden need of air.

Zuko did too. He pulled away from her mouth as Katara gasped for air. But he didn't stop kissing her though. He made a trail of kisses down her neck and back up, eventually returning back to Katara's mouth.

Katara kept trying to pull him as close as he could physically go. Zuko reached for Katara's shirt running his hands under it, feeling the couture of her body. Katara tilted her head back, letting Zuko kiss her neck.

Everything seemed perfect until a knock sounded with the door opening. Katara and shrieked as Zuko jumped up.

"Zuko, the Earth Kin-" Uncle stopped dead in his sentence when his eyes laid upon the sight of the couple. Katara's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "Oh.. Well.. I will be outside waiting for you." Uncle instantly shut the door behind him.

Zuko sighed, rolling over to his back.

"I have to go." Zuko said, while locking eyes with Katara.

"Zuko.." Katara said quietly, kissing his shoulder. "Do you have to go?"

Zuko looked at her wanting to stay in bed, "Yes. I did plan the meeting."

Katara let out a huff of air while he climbed out of bed, walking over to his dresser. Katara watched him as he dressed fiddling with a piece of her hair. She couldn't help but smile at him.

Zuko walked over to the side of the bed leaning down to kiss Katara, "We will resume this later." He murmured against her lips.

Katara nodded, kissing him back.

Zuko smiled at her as he opened the door to leave the room. He shook his head when he saw Uncle standing there with the widest grin on his face.

"Soo… Zuko, did you have a lovely morning?" Uncle chuckled.

"I don't want to here it." Zuko rolled his eyes as they walked to the meeting.

Uncle shrugged as if he did nothing wrong, "I was just asking a simple question."

"No.. You know you are just trying to pry into my business." Zuko looked over at his uncle.

"Well, yesterday you claimed you and Katara didn't have a relationship like that. And according to what my eyes saw this morning.. You do." Uncle kept that smile plastered on his face.

"We were just kissing. It was just a spur of the moment thing." Zuko smiled towards himself remembering the moment.

"If you ask me.. I vote you keep this spur of the moment stuff up, because I'm wanting grandchildren soon."

"Uncle!" Zuko looked at him.

"What? I'm being truthful."

Zuko laughed. "Like I said.. We were just kissing."

"Right.. You say what you want.. It may have been just kissing, but it was heading towards another direction."

Zuko thought about that for a moment. "Maybe, you're right."

Katara laid in bed with a smile plastered on her face. What had came over her? Just leaning up and kissing Zuko all of a sudden. She remembered the fire filled kiss he gave her, gentle but urgent and full of passion. She was already craving for it again.

Katara rolled over to where Zuko had been laying. It was still warm, making her melt into the sheets. How did she all of a sudden want Zuko? The guy who had hunted her and her friends. The guy who tried to kill one of her best friends. She could feel that something had changed between her and Zuko. She wasn't quite sure when she had all of a sudden craved him, but she did.

She finally made herself crawl out of the bed to start her day. After getting washed up and changed, she wondered around the palace trying to find something to do.

Katara walked upon a garden, laying her eyes on a small pond. She could just practice water bending. It had been a while. She rolled her sleeves up lifting the water out of the pond. She tried practicing making ice daggers and throwing them at selected targets. She felt peaceful when she water bended. It was like home to her.

Katara jumped when she heard a voice sound up behind her clapping, she swung around looking at the person.

Azula stood there with a smirk look on her face. "Well done. You're a little better than I thought."

Katara looked down at the ground. "I try to practice any chance I get."

"It always helps to improve. Zuzu is _always_ practicing." She stretched the word always glaring at me.

Katara laughed without humor. "Yeah." She felt awkward with Azula around.

"While we are on the subject of Zuko, how has your relationship been going?" Azula almost had a smirk in her voice.

Katara blushed. "It's been going fine."

"Isn't that always nice to hear." Azula smiled at Katara making her insides turn, "Are you and Zuko planning to have children soon?"

Katara was shocked that Azula was bold enough to ask that question, She was really pushing for an answer on that, "Um.. No.."

"That's a shame." Azula shrugged.

Katara looked nervously away. "Well.. I need to go write my family to come visit."

"Send them my greetings." Azula said caring less if Katara did.

"Of course." Katara mumbled. Instantly walking away relieved to have that conversation over. She headed to her room and wrote her family, she stayed in the room the rest of the evening waiting for Zuko. She was somewhat upset when he didn't come in early. Katara just climbed into bed falling asleep with her head spinning full of thoughts.

**Hope you enjoyed it!! I'll get the next chapter up here as soon as possible.. It's about to get steamy in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all.. I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews!!**

Katara woke up alone in bed, again. She sat up aggravated. She hadn't seen Zuko at all yesterday. Was he ignoring her?

Katara decided she wasn't going to lay in bed all day and wait for him like she did yesterday. Instead she got up and walked into the bathing room, starting her morning rituals. When she came out from washing up she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door pushed open and a servant came in. "Lady Katara, you have a visitor here for you."

"Who is it?" Katara asked glancing up at the guy.

"She claims her name is Suki."

Katara practically screamed of joy when she heard the name. "Where is she!?"

"The main hall."

Katara took off running towards there, it had been a long time since she had seen Suki. When she came into the main hall Suki was casually leaning against a wall waiting for her.

"Suki!" Katara called out.

"Ah! Katara! How have you been?" Suki asked hugging her.

"Good I guess. How about you? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Suki laughed. "One question at a time! I've been good. I was in the neighborhood so I decided to stop by."

"You're always welcomed. Come on. I'll show you around." Katara lead Suki out of the room.

"So have you talked to Sokka recently?" Katara smiled.

"Not for a while. I've been over at the Earth Kingdom for a while last time I saw him was before the wedding. I'm wanting to see him soon." Suki laughed.

"You're in luck. He's coming in tomorrow or the day after. You're staying right!"

Suki shrugged, "If you want me to. I don't want to impose."

"Impose?" Katara laughed. "You could never do that!"

Katara lead them to a seating area where they had the view of the sea.

"Well, I want to hear everything! How's it been with you and Zuko?" Suki asked eyeing Katara.

"I'm a little confused." Katara admitted.

"Why?"

"Well, um, the other day we actually made out for the first time.. In bed and things were starting to progress quickly into something more serious.." Katara trailed off, "Then we were interrupted by his uncle.. And I didn't see him at all yesterday. So I think he's avoiding me."

Suki laughed.

"It's not funny!" Katara tried not to smile.

"His uncle walked in on you two!" Suki pictured it in her mind.

"We were just kissing." Katara mumbled.

Suki eyed her. "But you also said it was heading into another direction. It must have been pretty steamy."

Katara nodded her head, smiling at herself.

Suki finally stopped laughing. "Well, I don't think he's avoiding you. He probably is busy, and you have to remember maybe he needs a little time to gather his thoughts. You guys were interrupted by his uncle and all."

"I still think he's avoiding me." Katara huffed air.

"You know you are very hard headed." Suki laughed.

Katara and Suki had to have sat out there the rest of the day talking, because when they finally finished it was dark. A servant was told to lead Suki to the guest room, and Katara went to hers.

Katara walked into her room seeing Zuko opening his dresser to change into his night clothes. She rushed into the bathing room, quickly changing into her night gown. When Katara walked out she headed over towards her dresser, to put her robe up. She glared at Zuko clearly upset.

"Oh, Katara." Zuko addressed. "How was your day?" He asked initiating a conversation.

Katara shrugged, not wanting to talk to him. "Nice. Suki's here."

"That's good. Is your family coming in soon?" Zuko asked taking off his robe.

"Tomorrow or the day after that." Katara mumbled irritated. "But why should you care." She practically whispered the last part, but Zuko managed to hear it.

Zuko snapped his head up looking at Katara over by her dresser, clearly upset. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and peachy." Katara said tossing her robe to the ground.

Zuko took a step towards her. "Are you sure? You seem a little ups-"

Katara twirled around glaring at him. "Wait. I changed my mind. No, I'm not okay." She stepped up to Zuko and poked him in the chest, "You must like toying with my emotions! Do you enjoy confusing me?"

Zuko yelled, upset and confused at what he had done wrong. "What are you talking about? How am I toying with your emotions?"

"Don't play dumb." Katara rolled her eyes. "You kissed me, and then ignored me for the whole next day!"

"I didn't ignore you!" Zuko shouted, "I had meetings! You must know that being a Fire Lord you're going to have a lot of those."

"No I don't! If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the Fire Lord." Katara smirked.

"Well, you know now, and I wasn't ignoring you. I had a job to do!" Zuko brought to her attention.

"Ha. You could have at least told me! You left me waiting around for you!" Katara paced back and forth ranting.

"You waited for me?" Zuko whispered quietly, talking to practically himself.

"Yeah. And don't get me started on when you-"

Zuko shut Katara up by planting a kiss on her lips, while he had practically slammed her into a wall.

"What do you think you're.." Katara slowly stopped talking realizing what he was doing. She forgot what she was going to say when she felt Zuko's lips against hers. She slowly stopped fighting him, and she let her lips move with his urgently.

Zuko pulled away from Katara looking into her eyes. His hands were against the wall on both sides of her. He took one hand and trailed along her body, giving her goose bumps and making her arch her back leaning into him more. His eyes never left hers.

Zuko kissed Katara's neck making her swoon. He trailed his hands on her arms stopping at the tips of her fingers. He gently pulled her hands above her head, placing them straight up. He slowly lead his hands back down her arms, trailing over her breast and hips, kissing wherever his hands trailed.

He stopped at the hem of her dress, gripping it. He pulled it up over her head, crumbling it into a ball and tossing it to the side. Zuko listened to Katara as her breathing quickened instantly feeling the air hit her.

Katara was almost grateful that she had chosen to wear nothing underneath her night gown that night. She watched Zuko's eyes flicker up and down her body. She blushed, trying to think of what her feeling was at the moment. Zuko gave Katara a seducing smile, when he noticed her blush.

Zuko began kissing Katara passionately. She rapped her arms around him, placing her hands around his neck pulling him closer. She wanted him badly.

Zuko let his tongue trail across her lips, asking for entrance. Katara let his tongue twirl with hers, while letting little whimpers out. Zuko picked her up carrying her over to the bed, managing not to break their kiss.

He laid her gently on the bed backing up. Katara watched him as he dropped his pants. Her eyes greedily searched his body, memorizing every line of him.

Zuko walked over to Katara climbing on top of her. He moved his hands over her hips messaging them, he leaned down and kissed her stomach, trailing up with a line of kisses to her lips. Katara felt his body against hers, her finger tips trailed along the perfect planes of his stomach and chest. Katara felt Zuko's hand drop down between her legs, she breathed in deeply almost shocked for a moment, but she let him feel around her.

Katara dug her hands into the sheets, gripping them tightly. She gasped for air, and all of a sudden Zuko grabbed her legs hitching them around his waist. She could feel her heart stop for a moment.

Katara closed her eyes and screamed out in pain, as she felt Zuko slip into her in a swift quick movement. She squeezed her hips tightly, while trembling.

Zuko leaned down to Katara's ear kissing it, "You tell me if it's too much. Okay?"

Katara nodded, turning her head to kiss Zuko. He kissed her back, slowly moving his lips down to her chest. Katara instantly felt him thrust inside her.

She yelled out feeling the pain of being taken. After a while she felt the soreness fade away, and felt the pleasure drift near. Katara dug her nails into Zuko's back calling out his name.

Katara felt something start to boil up at the bottom of her stomach. She felt this feeling grow larger and more pronounced. She squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed out.

Katara withered into Zuko's arms as she heard him call out her name, collapsing to the side of her. She melted to Zuko's body, cuddling up next to him.

Zuko listened to Katara's heavy breathing start to slow down. Katara felt Zuko rap his arms around her, gently scratching her back. She traced circles around his belly, watching it rise and fall with each breath. Zuko kissed Katara's head, murmuring sweet things to her, until she fell asleep. Zuko had laid there for a while trying to think of what he felt for her. It was something he had never felt before. He just watched Katara's still face drifting off into sleep.

**Hehee. I had a little trouble finding the correct wording.. Soo I hope you enjoyed it ha-ha.. Hmm. What's that feeling Zuko has for Katara.. .. I'll get the next one up ASAP! Yyayy Zatara!**


	7. Chapter 7

Katara woke up with a smile on her face, feeling somebody's lips kissing her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open meeting Zuko's golden glistening eyes.

"Morning." Zuko said in between kisses.

"Mmm." Katara closed her eyes, feeling extremely comfortable. "Did you sleep well?"

Zuko's lips were now at her ears, "Better than you think."

Butterflies swarmed in Katara's stomach. "Oh really?"

Zuko nodded, kissing Katara's neck.

"And why would that be?" Katara smiled.

Zuko took Katara's hands kissing each finger tips. "Well, you see, I have this beautiful wife that was snuggled up next to me all night…" He trailed his kisses back up her arm, "And this beautiful wife of mine makes me extremely happy.."

Katara interrupted him by kissing him on his lips. She then stood up and snagged the sheets off the bed draping them around her. She walked backwards to the bathing room, slipping inside turning the water on. Katara peeked out behind the door, and tossed the sheet onto the floor. She motioned with her finger for him to come there.

Zuko stood up, his breathing already becoming unsteady. He walked into the bathing room seeing Katara in the tub.

"Would you mind to join me?" Katara asked, flipping her hair to the side seductively.

Zuko's mouth dropped a little open. This wasn't how Katara normally acted. He was always a bit more seductive, but Zuko wasn't about to complain. He was enjoying it all to much.

He climbed in the tub, sitting behind Katara letting her lean back into his body. He kissed her neck gently. He grabbed a wash towel, damping her shoulders.

Katara turned herself in his arms sitting on his lap. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing him. But that sweet tender kiss instantly changed into something hot and full of spice as Zuko rolled over in the water to get above Katara.

Zuko ran his hands along Katara, kissing her chest. Katara tilted her head back, feeling his lips suck on her neck. She felt his breath against her neck, warming her.

--

Katara walked up to Suki with a smile from ear to ear. She took a seat next to Suki. "Good Morning." Katara smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" Suki asked looking Katara up and down.

Katara smiled to herself thinking about the night before.. And this morning. She quickly snapped back to reality, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're glowing! Look at you! You can't help but smile." Suki began to giggle.

"Ohh. Well um.." Katara blushed.

"Something happened between you and Zuko, didn't it?" Suki eyes was on Katara's waiting for a response.

"Maybe.. Maybe not." Katara laughed.

"Katara! I tell you everything!" Suki groaned.

"Yeah.. But just some of those things I wish I didn't know about you and my _brother_!" Katara laughed.

"Still.. Come on tell me." Suki's eyes pleaded.

"Well.. Um.. Zuko and I.. sorta.." Katara blushed., "We made love last night and this morning for the first time." Katara said the last sentence so fast all the words were practically crammed into one big word.

"Wow." Suki leaned back in her seat, but her face slowly crept into a smile. "So what was it like being with _Zuko_?" She made sure to emphasize Zuko's name.

Katara smiled thinking back to the night, "Well.. Last night he was very gentle and sweet. Like every touch from him was so soft as if he was trying to make sure he wouldn't hurt me."

Suki smiled, "Awe.. That's so sweet. What about this morning" Suki laughed.

"Um.. Well.. Zuko and I did it in the bath tub this morning." Katara blushed.

"Woah." Suki's eyes widened.

"What!?" A voice shrieked behind Katara and Suki, making them both jump.

Katara's head snapped around seeing Sokka, her brother, with his mouth wide open. "Zuko did what?" Sokka didn't even want to say it, "I'm gonna kill him. That's it!"

Suki instantly rushed over to Sokka rapping her arms around him, "You're here! I've missed you so much!"

Sokka's thoughts drifted away from Zuko and Katara moving towards Suki, "I've missed you too." He said kissing her forehead.

"Hey Sugar-"

Katara screamed interrupting Toph. She ran up hugging Toph as tight as she could.

"Well, it's nice to see you too!" Toph said calmly.

"Ah! Toph, I haven't seen you in forever!" Katara exclaimed.

"I haven't exactly seen you either." Toph giggled.

"Well.. I haven't heard you in forever either!" Katara laughed.

"Now that's a little more like it."

Katara looked as Sokka came up and hugged her. "Sokka! Are you missing me yet?"

"You have no idea! Dads been trying to cook, trust me it isn't great." Sokka made a face full of disgust.

"He isn't lying. If you tried the food you might decide that starving looks better than eating that stuff." Toph nodded her head.

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" Katara asked looking around them.

"He couldn't make it, he wanted me to tell you he was sorry." Sokka patted his sister on the back.

Footsteps came up behind them, Katara felt a hand rest on her lower back. She turned and smiled seeing Zuko.

"Fire Fingers.." Sokka greeted Zuko with a smirk.

"Pony Tail.." Zuko smirked back.

"So what have you been doing to my sister." Sokka took a step closer, clearly remembering what he over heard Katara say.

Zuko smiled, "Much more than you would like to know."

Sokka glared at Zuko wanting to rip him apart, "Well I'm gonna-"

"That's enough!" Suki interrupted, pushing Sokka back.

"Calm down." Katara said to Zuko.

"Aww. Why'd you guys have to do that! I was enjoying it! You should have felt the vibrations they were giving off!" Toph exclaimed, "Next time, I vote you just let them at each other!"

"There wont be a next time." Katara said looking back and forth between Zuko and Sokka. "Why don't we go have some tea with Uncle." Katara suggested trying to lift the mood.

"Will there be food?" Sokka asked almost drooling.

"I'll request some." Katara laughed.

"Well, I can't go. I have to go to a meeting." Zuko said looking towards Katara.

"Ok." Katara smiled.

Zuko leaned down and kissed Katara's cheek. "I'll see _you later."_

Katara blushed, watching him walk away. She saw Zuko smirk over at Sokka, making him growl.

"Let's go get the food. I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!" Sokka rubbed his stomach.

"This way." Katara lead them all through a door, but she felt Toph brush up against her.

"You should hear you heart. It's going wild." Toph mumbled.

"Really?" Katara asked shocked.

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohhkay.. First I must say I'm sorry for taking sooo long on putting this up here.. I've been really busy lately and didn't have time.. Enjoy!**

Katara now loved the evenings and mornings. Those were mainly the only times she was able to be alone with Zuko. She looked over at Zuko, watching his peaceful face in a deep sleep. When was he going to wake up? She wondered.

Katara kept fidgeting in the bed, hoping it would "accidentally" wake Zuko. But nothing was working. She even tried slightly bouncing on the bed. What happened with him rising with the sun? Did she tire him out too much the night before?

Katara smiled when she heard Zuko moan as he stretched. His eyes fluttered open looking around the room, then focusing in on Katara.

"Good Morning." He smiled closing his eyes again.

Katara instantly rolled over on top of Zuko kissing him. Zuko laughed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Katara ignored this comment continuing to kiss him. Zuko rolled over so he was on top of her. He kissed her neck, as Katara's hands wondered.

"Now what is it you would like for breakfast this morning." Zuko murmured smiling.

The thought of food made her feel nauseated, but she could have something else, "You.. Mmm." Katara pulled him closer, filling up the space that was between them.

"Well, if that is the case, it seems you have an all you can eat meal." Zuko chuckled, kissing down Katara's neck, knowing it would drive her crazy.

Katara arched her back up, as she felt Zuko's lips trail down her neck. She was happy they were already undressed, since they no longer felt the need to dress for sleep. They were always to busy with other _things_ that didn't involve clothing.

A knock sounded at the door. Katara snapped her head up to it. "Ignore it." Zuko whispered kissing Katara along her collar bone.

The knock became louder.

Zuko grumbled, "There better be a damn good excuse for them interrupting us." Zuko stood up grabbing his robe, pulling it on. Katara just laid under the covers sprawled out, unsatisfied.

Zuko jerked the door open, glaring at the man standing there. The guy seemed to instantly shiver as he saw how angry the Fire Lord was. "What is it?" Zuko hissed, clearly upset.

The man bowed, "Sorry for interrupting Lord Zuko, but an unexpected guest showed up."

"Well, who is it?" Zuko asked, not really caring.

"The avatar."

"What!? Aang's here?" Katara sitting up in bed instantly.

"Tell the avatar, that we will be down in a bit." Zuko nodded to the man, before shutting the door.

Katara leaped out of bed, walking over to her dresser, "I can't believe Aang is here! I haven't seen him in forever!"

Zuko stood there smiling as he watched Katara dress. He walked over and kissed her neck. "I like that dress on you." He murmured.

Katara blushed, "Thank you." She kissed him tenderly, "Now enough of that.. For now… Get dressed and we will pick up were we left off this morning later."

Zuko started to get dressed, "I'm going to keep you to your word."

"I hope you do." Katara smiled.

When Zuko and Katara reached the main room, everybody was in there already greeting Aang. Katara ran up and gave Aang a hug.

"Aang, what are you doing here!?" Katara smiled, standing next to Sokka and Aang. It felt like old times to her.

"Well, Appa needed some air, so I figured why not stop and see my best friends." Aang shrugged.

"Ohh, Appa need air?" Toph crossed her arms, "So you flew him thousands of miles, just because he need air?"

"Yepp." Aang said as a matter to fact.

"Sounds good enough for me." Toph nodded her hand, causing everybody to laugh.

Zuko stepped up, making some of them go quiet. "Avatar, so nice of you to drop by."

Aang bowed, "Well, I wouldn't pass up a chance to see Katara."

"I've learned to see why you wouldn't." Zuko caught Katara blushing looking down at the ground.

"Ok! Ok! Yeah Katara is great.. But you know what's better?" Sokka interrupted them, "When I get fed. So I vote we go get breakfast."

Suki hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Sokka cried, rubbing his head.

"Learn your manners! Is food all you can think about?" Suki crossed her arms.

"Well, I've started this new all you can eat diet." Sokka smiled to himself.

Suki rolled her eyes, trying not to smile.

"Let's go to the dinning hall, to get Sokka food for his _diet._" Zuko stated, taking Katara's arm.

They all made their way to the dinning table to get the breakfast. Zuko sat down at the end of the table.

"So, Avat- Aang.." Zuko corrected himself, "What have you been up to lately?" His eyes laid on Aang waiting for a response.

Aang shrugged, "Not a lot actually, just been kinda traveling around."

Zuko nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Where have you been traveling?" Katara asked smiling.

"I just got here from the Western Air Temples, but I've been to a little bit of everywhere."

"Well, you are welcome here anytime." Katara looked down getting ready to take a bite of her food, but she instantly felt sick after laying her eyes on it. She brought her hand up to her mouth, and turned her head.

"Are you ok?" Zuko and Aang both asked at the same time.

Katara held up her hand, forcing herself not to vomit. She regained her posture, "Sorry, I think I might be coming down with a flu or something. I haven't been feeling all the well lately."

Katara pushed her plate away from her.

"You want me to have a healer take a look at you?" Zuko asked, looking at her.

Katara smiled, "No, but thank you. It will pass in no time."

"If you aren't going to eat that can I have it?" Sokka eyed Katara's food, "It's… um.. For my diet."

Katara laughed, "I bet.. Yeah.. Sure.. Take it." Katara practically threw up in her mouth watching Sokka gulp down the food.

A servant came in, bowing down. "Fire Lord, you are needed. You're uncle wishes to speak with you."

Zuko stood nodding, "I'm sorry you guys, but I'm going to have to cut this breakfast short for myself."

"Don't worry, we won't miss you." Sokka said waving Zuko on to leave.

"Sokka!" Katara shot her brother a you-better-shut-up look.

Zuko walked over to Katara and kissed her cheek, Sokka look as if he was going to now throw up. Zuko lips brushed against Katara's ears, he lightly murmured, "I'll see you later tonight, to pick up were we left off this morning." Katara blushed smiling as she watched Zuko leave. Aang watched with wide eyes.

"Okay, enough of _that_." Sokka made a gross face.

Katara sneered at him.

"So.. What's on the agenda today?" Toph asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Hmm.. How about we just go lounge around at the beach?" Katara suggested.

"The beach?" Sokka asked.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, the thing with sand next to the ocean."

Aang laughed, "Sounds good to me."

**Ohhkay.. I hope you enjoyed this one.. I have just two more chapters left.. And I am warning you there will be a character death at the end of the story.. But don't jump to conclusions yet.. Cause honestly I'm torn between a couple of characters.. If you have suggestions of what you would like the outcome to be on which character dies.. Please tell! Lol.. It might help me make my decision! Thanks.. And please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Katara had enjoyed her last visit from her family. It had been almost a month now and they were coming back in and she couldn't wait. She knew Suki wouldn't be able to visit this time, but everybody else was planning to come. Katara climbed out of the shower sliding on her dress, it seemed a little tight in the top. She glanced at the mirror, she noticed that her chest had gotten a little bit larger.

Zuko walked into their bedroom seeing Katara in front of a mirror, he went over and kissed her neck gently. His hands reached around and hugged her close to him. "You look beautiful." Zuko whispered against her neck.

Katara felt like she was going to explode. Did Zuko even realized that his little touches and gestures made her wild for him? Its like she craved him all the time. She instantly turned around in Zuko's arms kissing him urgently. Her mouth moved against his as she pushed him to the bed.

Zuko had noticed lately Katara practically jumped him every time he got near her. The other day they were walking down the main hall to dinner and she had pushed him into a closet for a little _fun_. But he wasn't going to complain about Katara's sudden drive for him. He enjoyed it.

Katara's hands ripped the button off of Zuko's under shirt. She kissed his chest moving her hands along his slides.

"Haven't you had enough?" Zuko joked, while Katara still kissed his chest. Katara shook her head no, as she reached up to kiss Zuko, she could feel his smile next to her lips. Zuko's hands lead up to Katara's breast. Was it him or had they gotten bigger? He shrugged it off and continued to kiss her.

…………………..

Katara walked with Zuko to go greet her friends. She glanced at Zuko who still had a smile plastered on his face.

"Can you stop smiling?" Katara whispered to him.

"Why?" Katara slightly jumped when she felt Zuko's lips on her neck kiss his way up to her ear, "I have something to smile about."

Katara tried not to giggle when she felt his warm breath in her ear, "And.. What.. Is.. That?" Katara said in between kisses.

"You." Katara could feel her heart jump as she kissed Zuko deeply. She felt herself already becoming a bit carried away, as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Ahem." Katara and Zuko both jumped seeing Sokka standing there, with Aang and Toph walking behind him around the corner. "What are you doing to my sister?" Sokka demanded.

"You want me to go into details?" Zuko smirked.

"You want me to beat your sorr-"

"Sokka.. Zuko.. Do you guys always have to fight every time you get around each other?" Katara felt her eyes start to water. Why was she crying? She couldn't help it though.

"Katara I'm Sorry." Sokka and Zuko both said apologetically. Zuko had noticed though other than her wild sex drives, he couldn't help but smile at the thought, she had been really emotional too. He wasn't too happy about the emotional thing.

"Katara what's wrong?" Aang walked up with Toph, noticing her tears.

"I- I don't know. One moment I'm happy the next I'm not. It's stupid." Katara started to sniff up her tears.

"Is that you Katara?" Toph asked, and everybody's attention flickered over to her.

"What do you mean is that Katara? Of course it is." Sokka said a little shocked. Toph may be blind but she has never mistaken one of them.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Katara asked completely confused.

Toph shrugged, "I don't know. Your heart sounds different, the beat I mean."

"Oh well, she looks fine." Sokka said dryly. "How about we all do something?"

"Yeah, how about we go outside?" Aang asked.

"I think some fresh air will do everybody some good." Zuko spoke up leading everybody outside. "So avatar…"

"You can call me Aang."

Zuko shifted on his feet, "Oh well _Aang_, do you duel against people?"

"Sometimes.. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to duel?" Zuko asked trying to be friendly, he knew Katara wanted him to try and get along with her friends.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked eyeing the two.

"Yes. Perfectly fine." Aang spoke up looking at Sokka.

"Good! Cause I want to see you guys beat the crap out of each other!" Toph said excited.

"You can't technically see them." Sokka stated.

"But I sure can feel them!"

"Come on Toph, lets sit a little bit back from them we need to catch up." Katara pulled her away sitting under a shade tree.

The two girls got them comfortable, and laid back watched the boys get ready to duel. Zuko was the first one to make a move. The guys went back and forth blocking moves. Katara somewhat smiled when Zuko took his shirt off. She immediately found herself thinking of things she was going to do to him later.

"What's wrong, your heart is going crazy?" Toph asked looking at Katara.

Katara blushed, "If I tell you, you have to promise you wont laugh or tell anybody.. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You know me." Toph leaned in closer, waiting for Katara to continue.

"Well.. Lately I've been having weird _urges._" Katara let out a big breath.

"What kind of urges?" Toph asked completely confused.

"You know.. _URGES._" Katara tried to hint around, but she looked at Toph's clueless expression, "Oh my gosh, do I just have to spell it out for you? All I can do is think about sleeping with Zuko."

Toph let out a giggle, "Oh! Those kind of urges.." She giggled again, "So you're going on some crazy sex drive.. Is that bad? Because I'm sure Zuko isn't complaining."

"Yeah, well I don't mind it either. It's just I've also noticed weird things lately about me. Like my breast have gotten larger and I've been really emotionally."

Toph nodded, thinking for a moment, "Maybe you're pregnant."

"What!?" Katara exclaimed, "I couldn't be."

"How couldn't you not be? It's not like you haven't had sex.. So you could be pregnant."

Katara thought about it, "I'm not sure.."

"It would explain for why I hear two heart beats in you." Toph said smiling.

"You what!?" Katara's mouth dropped open, she thought about that. Two Beats? ,"Is that why you couldn't recognize me earlier?"

"Yeah, I had pretty much guessed what was wrong the second I heard them say it was you. But I didn't want to say it to you in front of all the guys."

Katara shuttered at the thought, "I'm sure Sokka would have exploded."

"So when are you going to tell Zuko?"

Katara looked over at Zuko, his body gleaming in the sun. The sweat dripping off his body. The way his muscles flexed when he would block a move. She just wanted to run over there and push him down to have some _fun_. She didn't care that everybody was around.

"Earth to Katara!" Toph broke up Katara's daydreaming.

"Oh, sorry. Just got a little caught up." Katara looked at Toph remembering the question, "Honestly, I don't know. Should I tell him soon?"

"Umm.. Yeah. Cause I think he would figure out when you have a stomach the size of a watermelon." Toph laughed.

"True.." Katara smiled, rubbing her stomach. Something, or should she say someone, was in there. She was going to be a mother.

**The Final Chapter is coming up! Woo! Hehee.. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.. Please Review.. I will update as soon as possible!**


End file.
